Stealing in the night
by Swampland
Summary: Harry needs ingredients for a polyjuice potion so he breaks into Snape's office in the middle of the night.


It was 3 o'clock in the night and Harry was walking down the dark corridors at Hogwards. He was safely hidden beneath his invisibility coat, but still extremely nervous. He was heading towards the dungeons and professor Snape's office for some ingredients for a polyjuice potion.

Just the thought of being inside that man's room at the middle of the night sent shivers down his stomach. What if the potion master was still awake? Could he be heard from his private room at all? His heart was racing. He had most likely put up a lot of protective spells to catch sneaky students like him. He probably wouldn't even manage to get inside.

His mind wandered off and he thought about the potion master. He had been more friendly with Snape this year. Not exactly friendly, that adjective was probably not even possible with the grim professor, but he'd stopped insulting him at every opportunity. He hadn't stopped giving him detention for the smallest things though and he was still giving him these intense dark stares. But they were different now. No longer filled with hate or judgment, but something else. It was equally dark, but just different. Harry had started getting all tingly every time he got those stares. It was pretty exciting. He had no idea what thoughts lied behind those intense black eyes but he was starting to let his imagination go wild. He was feeling pretty attracted to the man.

So now he was walking down the dark corridors, terrified that if he was caught he would be hated forever. But not really. He'd done worse things before, he'd already been blamed for stealing from his office, this was nothing new. He would probably just get really angry and give him a month's detention or something. His heart jumped at the thought. Serving detention alone with Snape. It had been a while now and he kind of missed it. No, he definitely missed it.

Finally he stood outside the potion master's chambers. He laid his ear against the door and listened. Not a sound. He waited for some more minutes and whispered "Alohomora".

The lock opened with a painfully loud click and he carefully sneaked inside.

He looked around inside the office, Snape's desk stood empty. He took off his invisibility cloak and started searching the cupboards.

But finding the ingredients wasn't as easy as he had thought. After a while he was getting desperate. Minutes were passing fast, he'd got his fluxweed but the boomslang skin was nowhere to be found. He was getting shaky handed, frantically searching the cupboards, when suddenly that distinctive voice could be heard in the silent room: "Potter." He jumped in fright, turned around and there he stood, staring at him with his intense black eyes. "looking for something?"

Harry was frozen. His heart beating violently and he couldn't think straight. "No professor, I'm sorry" he managed to say and started moving towards the door to get away from there. But Snape stalked quickly towards him and put his hand against the wall behind Harry's head, blocking his way to the door. His eyes never leaving Harry's with their glowing darkness. "Not so fast mister Potter, do you really think you can just sneak into my office, steal my ingredients and then just run off?". Harry didn't say anything. He didn't have anything to say to his defense, he just stood there frightened and looked helplessly into those intense black scary eyes. He was completely captured.

"What are you looking for, Potter?" Snape asked in a softer voice. His hand was still planted on the wall behind Harry. "Nothing, sir" he answered helplessly, trying to duck under the professor's arm and make a run for it. But Snape moved closer, put out his knee and was now blocking his way out with his whole body. He fixed his eyes firmly into Harry's and murmured darkly "You're not going anywhere tonight." with his silky voice. Shivers came running through Harry's stomach. "Empty your pockets." He backed away a bit and did as he was told and handed it to the professor. "Ah, fluxweed… you and your friends are brewing polyjuice potion again. For what?" he asked. Harry looked away "Nothing." was all he could manage, "nothing special..." He really couldn't tell him. "Potter…" The potion master said darkly and dangerous. He moved closer and Harry backed nervously away, his stomach felt like it would explode with butterflies. Soon he was trapped with a wall against his back, and Snape was getting in close, his black eyes burning themselves into Harry's green ones. "Did you really think it would be that easy breaking into my office unnoticed? Was it just for "nothing special"? Are you here for fun Potter?" he leaned in and with a seductive low voice spoke into Harry's ear, "or do you have more suspicious motives showing up in my rooms in the middle of the night?" Harry blushed furiously "no sir, I…" he stuttered, and he realized with terror he was getting aroused. The potion master spoke softly into his ear "Did you come here hoping to spend the night with me?" The words went straight to his groin and he almost moaned. Snape backed away from his ear and looked him into his eyes again. Harry's jeans were getting uncomfortably tight and he cursed himself for wearing revealing muggle clothes instead of robes.

As if he could read his mind the potion master looked down, and when he raised his eyes meet Harry's again he was wearing a huge evil grin that made his whole body shiver and his tight pants starting to hurt. "professor…"

"Detention!" He said, no longer smiling. "Tomorrow night at eight. You may leave."


End file.
